Promises To Keep, Promises Kept: A Princess' Experience
by dshell99
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER! Rolf and Ang keep an appointment and have a bit of a lunch date before Ang runs into something she has zero experience with. I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot. Except Sy, he belongs to himself. Cover art by Sybrann.


**Author's Note: _You never forget your first._ I read the comic by c2ndy2c1d first just like everyone else. My first story that I remember reading was The Double D Double Dare. As of TODAY, I've been **_**writing**_ **in KevEdd for a** _ **year**_ **. I've had so much fun and met so many great people and found my** _ **Baby Love**_ **. So let's celebrate with a tiny look back and** _ **forward**_ **at** _ **The Big One.**_

Angela sighed as she leaned her head back against the headrest of the truck's passenger seat.

"Would you like to get some lunch?"

Ang looked over at her husband and gave him her best _I'm not mad, really_ smile.

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"Not really," she sighed as she rubbed her _third_ baby bump absentmindedly.

"How about we go to the mall then?"

She caught the urgency in his tone and cocked a brow. He pouted and she laughed.

"Ok, ok. Let's go to the mall. But I'm stopping to pee as soon as we get there."

"Yes, Dear."

How something as simple as a trip to the mall could seem relaxing was beyond her, but they really did need a break. From RJ and Chanté. From the TV studio and the farm. And if she were honest with herself, _from each other_.

But he _always_ came with her to her doctor's appointments and took her to lunch afterwards. They usually went to Lee's, but if he was suggesting _the mall_ ,it meant that he needed to get something and would leave her in the food court to let the baby in her belly guide her tastebuds.

As soon as he said, _"Yes, Dear,"_ though, her mood _changed_. It was February 12th. She knew that this mall trip meant that he hadn't gotten her her Valentine's Day present, yet. She didn't know if she wanted to be _pissed_ that he had waited until the _last minute_ or say a tiny prayer that he was just picking it up and this was the only time he could do it.

 _She did both._

" _Please Lord; let this man not have fucked this up. We've been together too damn long for him to pull some stupid ass bullshit like this. In sweet baby Jesus' name, Amen,"_ she thought as they left the hospital and headed into the city.

* * *

When they got to the mall, she headed to the food court and grabbed a Mexican pizza from Taco Bell, a Coke and two raspberry and white chocolate chip cheesecake cookies from Subway, and a Brownie Batter Blizzard from Dairy Queen.

And Rolf _disappeared_ for _twenty minutes_ before coming back with his jacket looking _bulky_ and a couple slices of pizza from California Pizza that she turned her nose up at.

"Everything good?," he asked as he eyeballed her layout.

"Better than yours."

He bit back a giggle as best he could and ended up choking on a piece of bell pepper and she laughed til she cried.

Once lunch was done, he got a call from Kevin about God knows what. So she rolled her eyes and walked away. She could barely understand the two long-time friends half the time because a lifetime of friendship meant a thousand inside jokes, memories and just _guy stuff_ that she would never understand. It's not that she didn't _care_ , she just wanted some tea.

* * *

She walked over to the Starbucks kiosk in the center of the food court and ordered her usual since she was found out she was pregnant _again;_ a Jade Citrus Mint Green Tea.

"I'll get started on that in sec, Princess," the barista, Lynnette said. "Just gotta get this caramel macchiato done first."

"It's cool," Ang shrugged as she stuffed her hands in the pocket of Rolf's old basketball hoodie and went to stand at the bar at the end of the counter.

"Sorry for holding up your tea, _Princess,"_ a husky voice said and for the first time in some _fifteen years_ , Ang was _school girl giddy._

"I-It's c-cool, umm…," she said as she turned to face the voice that made her feel 16 again.

The woman standing behind her was about 5'9, blond, striking blue eyes and a _killer smirk_. She hadn't seen a smile _like that_ since her birthday because Kevin wouldn't stop flirting with Edd and he wore _that smirk_ all damn night.

"Sylina, but you can call me Sy."

" _Well, Sy,_ it's fine. _Really_ ," Ang grinned.

" _And so are you, Babydoll."_

Angela _just knew_ that her face had to be as red as the hearts that decorated the mall in honor of the loveliest holiday of the year because of the _smooth talker_ in front of her. And her heartbeat was as high as the one the doctor told her was beating right under her own.

"Uh, th-thanks," she said shyly.

"Rose Quartz!," Lynnette called out and Ang giggled at Sy's now _blushing_ smile.

Sy just gave her shy shrug.

"No need to thank me," Sy _smirked_ as she grabbed her drink. "I calls them like I sees them. _And baby girl,_ _you are foine,"_ she said as she gave Angela a lustful once over.

Ang shifted back and forth on her now shaking legs. Not because she was uncomfortable, but because she was feeling _feelings_ and also _so_ _guilty_. Her _husband_ was only mere feet away and here she was _making_ _eyes_ at the second coming of Kate McKinnon at the fucking _Starbucks_ in the damn _mall._

"Why are you talking to _my wife_ like _that?!,"_ said husband asked as he came to stand behind Sy and Ang groaned into a facepalm.

" _Your whaaaaaa?,"_ Sy asked, embarrassed all get out.

Ang slowly pulled her _left_ _hand_ out of her pocket and dropped her head guiltily as she held it up in front of Sy's face, her engagement ring and wedding band sparkling as bright as the day she received them.

" _Oh,"_ was all Sy said as Ang _died_ a little inside.

" _Princess,"_ Lynnette hissed as she waved her tea at her and Ang raised her head and gave Lynnette her best _halp me_ pout.

Sy just grabbed the drink and handed it to her, gave her a wink and _that_ smirk before she disappeared into the crowd.

Rolf grabbed her _left hand_ possessively and _stormed_ back to the truck.

* * *

"That woman looked like a _dude,_ " he said as they made their way back home.

"Meh," Ang whispered.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that in an _Alternative Universe_ that her _Pearl_ would get her _Rose Quartz._

They named baby number three _Pearlette_ _Rose._


End file.
